gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Terri-Will Relationship
Will and Terri were high school sweethearts whose marriage was strained. They are now divorced. Their couple names are Twill, Werri and Till. Overview Will and Terri met in high school and later married. Five years into the marriage, they began to slip apart due to their differences; Terri not being supportive of Will's passions and being obsessed with money and Will's growing feelings for his co-worker, school guidance counselor, Emma Pillsbury. Terri discovers she is pregnant, later to find out that she is actually having a hysterical pregnancy. Seeing that the news of her pregnancy made Will happy, Terri panics and instead of telling Will the truth, she begins to fake the pregnancy. In the episode Mattress, Will finally discovers she has been lying to him and was planning to adopt his pregnant student, Quinn Fabray's, baby behind his back and pass it off as her own. Will is angry and hurt and leaves her. In Sectionals, Terri tries to reconcile but Will tells her that he can no longer feels as he once did for her and later shares his first kiss with Emma. He files for divorce in The Power of Madonna and it is finalized in Funk. Episodes For Pilot Will brings Terri lunch at work and calls her beautiful. They kiss and she calls him handsome. She annouces that she's pregnant, and they are both pleased. Showmance Terri allows Will to believe that nonexistent baby is a boy, which pleases him. The Substitute Will gets sick and his neighbor called Terri. She helps him get better and during his treatment, the two sleep together. Episodes Against Pilot Will decides to spend sixty dollars per month on New Directions behind Terri's back, and Emma has a crush on Will. Terri asks what is wrong with him when he brings her an unhealthy lunch and complains when he says he has work later now. She is not supportive of his plans to take the glee club on a field trip, and he is upset that she spends too much at Pottery Barn. Showmance Will and Emma nearly kiss during his night shift at the school. Mattress Will discovers one of Terri's fake baby bumps and confronts her about it. She reveals that she is not actually pregnant, but faked it because she didn't want Will to leave her. As Will leaves the apartment, Terri begs him to stay, screaming to no avail that she loves him. Sectionals Terri attempts to reconcile but Will says he no longer feels love for her. He tells Emma that he has left his wife, implying that he wants to be with her. He later kisses her. Hell-O Will and Emma are seeing each other. He kisses Vocal Adrenaline coach Shelby Corcoran. The Power of Madonna Will and Emma make an attempt to have sex. He later files for a divorce from Terri and tells Emma to wait for him. Funk The divorce is finalized. Britney/Brittany Terri comes and disturbs Emma and Will's car ride. Terri forces Will to sell the car. The Substitute Terri sees Will and Holly and gets jealous. She throws a fit and calls herself Will's wife. Will ends up asking her to leave and to never come back. Quotes Category:Relationships